Alex Rider: Blockbreaker
by X7Z
Summary: Alex's uncle was supposedly killed by a rogue zombie in his car... Alex smells something fishy, and does his best to try and find out, though it's normally best not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series and/or Minecraft.**

ಠ_ಠ

Alex Rider had never known much about his parents. They had died when their horse were not fast enough to outrun hordes of spider jockeys, and they were badly damaged when he was young. They hadn't survived the hospital's Respawn Surgery, and so never came back alive. Alex's father's brother Ian (not uncle, had had always hated that name for some reason) had taken care of him Alex's whole entire life. Not just his uncle, a lady called Jack also helped him out, and over the years him and Jack had become the best of friends. She'd come all the way to London from America, and for doing house work and such, was paid in iron ingots by Ian. Life had been going quite smoothly for Alex. For starters, he was never bullied as none of the bullies dared go near him! Once someone had attempted to attack him and Alex's lessons of zombie fighting seemed to have paid off. The attacker landed on his back, half conscious, and quite badly damaged. As well as being strong, Alex wasn't exactly ugly. His untidy fair hair and athletic build left many women swooning. Now just stop a second. Let me guess, you think life for Alex is perfect? Think again. Ian Rider was always mysteriously disappearing. His sudden departures had often left Alex disappointed. Ian was almost never home, which meant the man Alex had known his entire life wasn't there for him anymore. But life was about to get a whole lot tougher...

Alex got home, only to find Jack in the kitchen making some special dinner, "**Oh, hello Alex! We are here to have dinner!**" Jack said, but it definitely wasn't English she was talking... "**Why are we speaking in Japanese?**" Alex asked, in Japanese of course,  
"**Fish! I found salmon while fishing. Thought we should have some! Delicious!**" Alex smiled, "**Then let's eat!**" Jack took the fish out of her inventory, and placed it onto the table. "**Let's begin,**" Jack nodded, and they both began to quickly chow down on their food, but Jack was in the mood for a chat, "Did you hear? The Anti-Griefing agency are attempting to stop all trades of TNT from other countries. Not working though, shutting off TNT trades would mean our armies would cut down on supplies if there was a war, as well as terrorist attacks..." Jack stopped talking when she looked back at Alex, "**What is up? Is it school?**" but secretly, she knew this wasn't the answer,  
"He's not here yet... I thought he said he would be here..." Alex was disappointed, once again. Ian had failed to come and visit like he had told him! Alex had every right to be mad, but he wasn't. He was disappointed. "He doesn't ever come, does he? Right now he's probably had to go to some mysterious meeting in Hong Kong or something... he'll never come back, will he?" Alex looked up at Jack, as if expecting an answer, and to his delight, Jack did answer, "Look kiddo, I'm sure Ian has these super important meetings every where! But that doesn't mean he doesn't _want_ to come home, does it? You are like his son, and he loves you no-matter what! So stop whining and eat up, one of these days he'll come home, just you wait," and surprisingly, at that very moment, the doorbell rang! "Hello?" Alex said, as he opened the door. Suddenly his smile faltered, before turning into a frown, "What is it? Why are you here?" Alex didn't like the idea of Admins ringing doorbells in the night, "Sorry for the intrusion, but is this the household of Ian Rider and Jack Starbright?" Alex thought for a second, wondering why Admins were ringing doorbells at night asking for people. "Yes, yes it is. I'm Alex Rider, by the way." the Admins looked at him, their faces grave, "We are sorry to inform you that your near relative, Ian Rider, has passed away." Alex looked at them in shock. Jack had arrived at the door just in time to hear the news. What was going on with Alex's life? He didn't know. Did Alex want to pass out right now and hope this was a dream? Yes, definitely.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woah! And another new story! Chapters like these are hard to think of, so don't expect too much! But don't worry, there won't be a gigantic time gap between 2 chapters!

Also remember I make slight references to Minecraft in here, but later on I'll start to talk more about it later.

Oh and remember, the bits in bold were in Japanese! I might do this every so often, so remember, a character speaking in bold is NOT speaking in English!

Oh and erm, remember something, in this story, characters are _**NOT**___blocky! This is the normal world, with Minecraft characteristics! Remember this! No blocks!

Remember, my name is X7Z, and you're awesome!


End file.
